Ink Magic
by Phantompokemon12
Summary: Henry Stine the co-founder of Joey Drew studios and original creator of the Bendy Cartoon is stuck inside of a time loop curse that is centered on the old studio. Harry potter has been abounded in Brooklyn, New York by the Dursley's and has found his way to Joey Drew Studio. come and see what happens.
1. Prolouge

Ink Magic: A Harry Potter/Bendy and the ink machine story. By Phantompokemon12

Summary: Henry Stine the co-founder of Joey Drew studios and original creator of the Bendy Cartoon is stuck inside of a time loop curse that is centered on the old studio, Harry potter has been abounded in Brooklyn, New York by the Dursley's and has found his way to the old studio. Things have gotten complicated and now they need to get out of the studio and stop the cycle from repeating itself once more, and free all those who have been trapped inside of the studio. Will they succeed? Or will Joey Win? Fallow the written on the walls and find out. Hurt/comfort, family, Horror

Key: ~near whisper or speech from a distances~

'thoughts'

"Normal speech"

 ** _*Demon speech*_**

Prologue: The Broken Stage.

 _Dear Henry,_

 _It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together._

 _30 years really slips away, doesn't it_

 _If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop._

 _there's something i need to show you._

 _your best pal, Joey Drew_

Henry sighed as he looked at the letter again he was tempted to tear the damn thing to shreds and cures Joey Drew from here to hell and back again; but he couldn't do it even if he's lost count as to how many times he's walked through the halls of this depleting studio. Hell he didn't even have a reason as to why he couldn't tear the damn thing to pieces, but for now all he could do was sit at his old desk and rest for a bit before restarting the nightmare again. He's thoughts soon began to wonder to his wife and daughter the last communication he had from them was after he had been through this nightmare six times already (which was equal to a week outside) and just seeing his wife's hand writing was and still is a god send to him apparently he was stuck inside of a time loop curse and because of the nature of the curse The Auras and curse breakers can't do much because the objects that put him in the time loop are being guarded and hidden from them. They also can't enter the studio because of the damage that the curse has done and undone to the building making it very dangerous to even go inside in the hopes of finding the damn things without some of the roof falling on them. Sighing Henry begins to doodle an old scene from the bendy cartoon that he was never able to finish. As he draws he begins to hear something that sounded like screaming coming from the front of the studio now he began to worry 'had one of the auras entered the studio and were being crushed by some of the ceiling?" Henry thought as he begins to stand up the whole building begins to shake and sway violently nearly knocking Henry to the floor.

"What the hell was that about?" Henry asked himself once the shaking stopped. And began making his way to the locked door that would lead him to the front of the studio.

~Early outside of the time loop~

Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the savor of the wizarding world had been abandoned by his last living relatives the Dursley's in Brooklyn, New York. Why? I can hear you ask the reason; well Vernon Dursley was in New York to close a deal with another drill company and botched it. Instead of taking responsibility like normal people do he blamed Harry and his magic. Now I can hear all of you ask why was harry with the Dursley in the states? well before the trip the Dursley's tried to have someone look after him while they went to New York only for no one to be available and while harry tried to tell them he could stay with Ron or Hermione neither one would hear anything about it and dragged him along; now due to the fact that they dragged him along to New York sooner or later he was going to be blamed for something going wrong and low and behold that's is what happened. but instead of attacking harry like they normally would they spoke about what to do while they thought he wasn't there and it was Vernon who suggested that they just leave harry in New York and no one would be the wiser; and this is why harry is walking around the streets of Brooklyn. As night began to fall harry had to find some place to rest for the night, he was thankful to see what looked like an abandoned building seeing no one around harry went up to the front door which had a window busted out. crawling through the window harry found that the building was dark; almost pitch black with how dark it was digging into his bag harry tried to find the torch he had taken from Dudley's bag before he left. After about two minutes he found the damn thing and began to scan the room. The room he found himself in was what looked like a reception area but instead of posters advertising some new restaurant or something else they showed what looked like an old cartoon. Now curios harry made his way deeper into the building. As Harry made his way to some of the offices he found that one of the doors that leads deeper into the building was barracked with planks of wood, offices furniture, and a couple of barrels.

"What in the world is down there? And why would someone need to barricade it?" Harry asked himself as he went to see about removing the barricade he heard a scream of agony forgetting about the barricade Harry ran towards the screams only to find the door locked for a moment he thought of using his wand before remembering that he couldn't use it outside of school; another scream ripped through the air dissing that saving the person on the other side was more important then the staged of secretes Harry drew his wand and caste the unlocking spell with an almost silent click the door opened to show a room covered in what looked like Ink and blood. Kneeling in the center of the room was a boy about Harry's age with ashen skin, and black hair panting hard.

"Who...are...you...?" the boy asked glancing over his shoulder reviling his eyes to be black.

"My names Harry Potter I heard you scream in pain and came to see if I could help you in some way." Harry answered the boy laughed bitterly

"What could you do? I'm inside a devil trap. Unless you know how to undo it without killing yourself or me for that matter-!" the boy stated before he began screaming again, without thinking harry rushed to the boy's side interrupting the circle. The feeling of red hot fire being forced into Harry's veins was excruciating almost like the end of his first year at Hogwarts when Voldemort's shade flew through him to escape. During all this the boy glanced over at Harry through tear filled eyes as pain surged through him and now Harry again he couldn't fathom as to what was happen but he could feel the invisible chains that held him in the room break allowing him his freedom. Once the chains broke the surge of pain stopped. Panting alongside of the boy Harry tried to stand up only for the boy top stop him.

"You broke the chains holding me in this room. Thank you. Oh I'm Bendy The Dancing Demon." Bendy said smiling his signature smile Harry blinked but before he could say anything bendy interrupted him." I know I don't look like I do I the cartoon or the posters that are all around the studio but I tells you I'm Bendy nice to meet ya. And don't ask me why I look like this I'm not really sure; now what is a kid like you doing here?" Bendy asked before Harry could explain what he was doing here the whole building began to shake and sway violently sending the two to the ground.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, Bendy didn't answer at first

"The whole building is going to come crashing down on us if we don't move." Bendy said pulling Harry to his feet and ran to the barricaded door. Once there Bendy began to do something that broke the barricade and ripped the door off its hinges startling someone on the other side.

~With Henry just as the door is removed from its hinges~

"SHIT!" Henry cry as the door was ripped off its hinges what he saw on the other side was not what he wanted to see every again. Two children about Maryann's age standing in the hallway just as the whole front of the building began collapsing in on itself. Henry grabbed on to the boys and pulled them into the hallway just as the front of the building blocked off the only known way out. as the dust began to settle Henry started to look over the boys to see if they were alright he found that one of the boys' glasses fell off and were now burred and broken beyond repair including the repario charm. He also found old and new cuts and bruises on both boys.

"What in the world are two kids like you doing here? Also what are your names?" Henry asked

"I'm Harry Potter sir and well you see I was just looking for a place to sleep tonight and this building look alright. I didn't know it wasn't safe to stay in until it started collapsing on top of us." Harry stated Henry just blinked a couple of times before putting his head into his hands.

"You have got to be kidding me. What in the world are you doing in New York? By yourself for that matter?" Henry asked

"I was brought here by my relatives. My uncle was closing a deal with another drill company but did something to loses the deal and blamed me for it. I overheard my aunt and uncle talking about leaving me here so i grabbed what I could and left." Harry stated Henry could only glare at the wall at what he heard.

"I see and what about your friend there?" Henry asked Bendy gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head just like he did in the cartoon whenever he got caught doing something he shouldn't.

"We-well you see uh- h-Henry it- it's me your Little Devil Darling Bendy." Bendy said looking every other way but Henry's. For a moment Henry failed to process what Bendy just told him but once he did he collapsed in a dead faint.

Hello every one Phantompokemon12 here and i welcome you to the beginning of a new crossover story now I know that I still need to work on Harry's Nightmare Before Christmas I just haven't been able to write out the next chapter due to the fact that the chapter scares me. but I digress anyway I welcome you all to Ink Magic I hope you all like how I've merged Harry potter and Bendy and the ink machine together. that's all I have to say for now soo Ill see you all in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1 Restart the nightmare

Ink magic

All right it is now time to get this story into motion now then to those of you who reviewed I thank you and I do like the suggestion that Bendy Toon made. now then I'll be using the idea and adding my own touches to it. Anyone is welcome to give ideas for the story enjoy the show.

Key: ~near whisper or speech from a distances~

'thoughts'

"Normal speech"

 _ ***Demon speech***_

 _*Singing*_

Chapter 1: Restart the Nightmare

After about an hour Henry slowly woke up to find himself back at the emergency exit door. 'What happened why am I back at the beginning?' Henry thought to himself before the memories of the previous cycle came back to him shooting up Henry beguine to worry about Harry and Bendy if he was back at the start of the nightmare then where were the boys? Rushing to the ink machine room he called out to the boys. "BENDY! HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" for a moment he heard nothing but then he heard what sounded like

~I'm here Henry~ taking a moment to think Henry grabbed the dry cells and raised the ink machine from the depths of the studio. Once the machine came into view he then saw that Bendy was trying to get himself out of the ink machine with only his top half being out.

"Bendy!" Henry called

"Henry! I'm stuck! Is there any way for me to get out this without turning it on?" Bendy asked trying to pull himself free.

"I'm not sure and it looks like I won't be able to get down to you there aren't any stairs or a ladder. Do you know where Harry is?" Henry asked

"No after you fainted the whole room started to spin and then it went black and I woke up inside this machine." Bendy stated. Henry nodded and began to pace. the only thing he could think was to turn the machine on now it would get bendy out of the machine but it would start the cycle again. sighing to himself Henry call down to bendy.

"I can't think of any other way to get you out of there but to turn it on."

"okay but be quick about it please I don't want to find out what Joey's been up to" Bendy said.

After leaving the ink machine room Henry began to look for the six items that would turn the machine on and hopefully get bendy out before the ink demon decide to send him in to the depth of the studio again; but if his gut feeling was anything to go by he's going to have to go down there any way to get harry out and then they hopefully will leave and never return after he's punched Joey in the face a few times, and he knows that tom, Allison, Suzy, the lost ones, and maybe Sammy if he can convince the man that The ink Demon won't save him would follow him. After about 20 minutes of searching Henry found the cog, wrench, record, ink bottle, Bendy plushie, and Joey's book placing them on to their respective pedestals Henry then went to the old reviewing room so he could turn the pressure on and then he could turn on the machine. While he made his way to the reviewing room he started hearing what sounded like music playing from somewhere; but for the life of him couldn't figure out where it was coming from. after getting to the room and flipping the switch that turned on the projector and restored the flow of the ink at the same time; once that was done he could now here the music clearly and looking at the image of bendy but instead of his idle animation bendy was looking at him and then he began to sing.

 _* I'll quit my job the day I die_

 _I'll quit my job the day I die_

 _I break my back and never cry_

 _I break my back and never cry_

 _I'm losing all my hair, losing all my hair_

 _I'm losing all my hair because a man provides_

 _I'm standing on a chair, standing on a chair_

 _I'm standing on a chair because I earn my life*_

Henry was startled to see a full episode of the old cartoon but it was of the last full cycle. and just like the cycle before the pip bust within the room which forced him to retreat from the room.

 _*I earn my life, I earn my life_

 _I learned it from my father and tell it to my wife_

 _Jesus Christ, don't tell me not to hurry_

 _I wouldn't be so worried if I wasn't always right*_

walking to the ritual room Henry was startled to see the opened boris no longer on the table but slumped on the floor just outside of the room he then stood up and sang along.

 _*While you're asleep I'm terrified_

 _While you're asleep I'm terrified_

 _I see the end before my eyes_

 _I see the end before my eyes*_

startled Henry ran to the ritual room and flipped the switch not sticking around to see if Boris was going to fallow or what the now undead wolf's motives were Henry ran to the ink machine room.

Henry Vary nearly slipped on an Ink puddle as he ran to the ink machine room finding it barricaded and Bendy crawling from out of the ink and through one of the smaller holes that the barricade had not bothering with waiting for the unneeded scare from the Ink demon Henry picked up Bendy and ran towards the emergency exit.

 _*A marker on a grave, marker on a grave_

 _Marker on a grave and I know I'm the one who died_

 _And underneath the name, underneath the name_

 _Underneath my name it says, "He Earned His Life"*_

Dodging Boris Who was running into the break room and seeing the ink webbing getting thicker as a sine that the Ink Demon was getting closer, cursing like he had while on the battle front and wishing he had brought his gun with him for the hundredth time Henry dug his heels into the wood and ran harder.

 _*I earn my life, I earn my life_

 _I learned it from my father my father never lied_

 _Jesus Christ, better learn how to forage_

 _Utilities and mortgage are all that will survive*_

Henry was breathing hard as he took a sharp turn slamming his shoulder in to the wall and dodging a swipe of claws from the Ink Demon.

"Henry I don't like dis." Bendy stated baring his face into Henry's uninjured shoulder try to ignore the singing Ink Demon.

"l don't like this ether bub were coming up to the hallway to hell so hold onto me and don't let go." Henry stated

 _*I wish my life was on a graph_

 _So I knew how much left I have to earn tonight_

 _It burns too bright_

 _I think about my self a lot 'cause it's the only one I've got_

 _I've earned this life_

 _What have I done to earn this life?*_

Just as the exit came into view Henry felt the floor give out from underneath his feet curling himself around bendy so he would take the brunt of the fall but for some reason the fall was a lot longer than it had been in the past.

 _*I earn my life, I earn my life_

 _I learned it from my father and tell it to my wife_

 _Jesus Christ, don't tell me not to hurry_

 _I wouldn't be so worried if I wasn't always right*_

Looking all around trying to figure out where they were going and where the singing was coming from looking down Henry saw that the "pool" was coming up and fast curling around bendy once more as he hit the ink.

 _*'Cause I earn my life, I earn my life_

 _I learned it from my father and my father never lied_

 _Jesus Christ, we better learn how to forage_

 _Utilities and mortgage are all that will survive_

 _Utilities and mortgage are all that will survive*_

As the singing Demon's voice faded from their ears Henry slowly sat up and spat out a glob of ink that he nearly swallowed upon landing in the ink.

"Ugh! Why the hell does that keep happening?" Henry asked as Bendy giggled at Henry's misfortune.

"Maybe it's Joey's hint that he wants to turn you into a toon as well." Bendy stated

"Not gonna happen bud. Anyway's we need to drain the ink out of this room so we can get out of this 'pool'." Henry said standing and moved to the first of three valves he's going to have to turn just to get to the next floor. Getting to the next floor was always easy getting to the basement on the other hand… not so much. spotting the firemen's ax hanging on the wall Henry grabbed it and opened up the path way to find the weird circle room. Sighing Henry looked over to bendy to see him shaking.

"Bendy what's wrong?"

" before we entered da loop. I had been stuck in a devils trap that would cause me unholy amounts of pain whenever you died, or stepped into one of theses things willingly or not."

" oh bud." Henry said gathering the little devil into his arms hugging him until he was calmer.

"I promise you once we get out of here nothing like that will happen to you again." With the promise made Henry sighed to himself and moved bendy around the circle before he stepped into it to progress. Knowing full well that he can't just move on nope he has the take an unneeded nap to move on. With a sigh Henry stepped into the circle once he did that he felt the room shake and sway then three images then flashed through his mind, a wheel chair,the ink machine, and lastly the Ink Demon but something was different about the Demon's appearance but it was gone before he could truly see what was different and then darkness embraced him.

~outside the time loop; June 3rd,1992 8:30 am.~

"what the bloody hell happened here?" Bill Weasley asked to no one in particular at seeing the front and upper half of Joey Drew Studios looked like it had been hit a few overpowered bombarda's.

"were not sure Weasley none of our wards alerted us to something being set off." Auror Igneous Doe answered looking at the destruction before them.

"HENRY! WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!?WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" came the distraught and angry voice of the victim's wife Linda Stine nee Smith; following behind her was the couple's daughter Marry Anne Stine who looked just as distraught as her mother.

"Were not sure none of our wards alerted us to something being set off. And we had also placed the building in a fidelius charm." Igneous stated

"Uh... Auror Doe?" Another officer spoke up.

"Yes Auror Maw?"

"The chef had Auror Light take the fidelius down." Auror Maw said nervously.

"What!? Why the Hell would The chef order a take down of the charm?!" Igneous asked

"Look for survivors there may be people in side the rubble!" Bill shouted to the other Curse Breakers and Auror's who scrambled to find anyone who posible got trapped by debrea.

~On floor 9 of the studio~

Walking around her domain Malice Angle formerly Susie Campbell was surprised to see a broken and bloody child all by his lonesome out cold on the floor of her stage. It was then an Idea occurred within her twisted mind. perhaps instead of having Henry gather the things she needs to make herself beautiful again she could just simple make an errand boy out of this child. But she didn't just want to make him mindless like she's done with Boris so many times before instead perhaps making the child into a son or younger brother would be better. Mind made up Malice Pick up the unconscious boy and carried him to her layer. Once Harry wake once more he won't be the same.

~chapter one end~


End file.
